Temptation, Cookie Dough and Vegetarians, Oh My!
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: I’ve always loved her, I love her and will continue to love her ‘til the end of forever. Jibbs, no spoilers. 10 drabbles challenge.


**10-song challenge.**

* * *

**When A Man Loves A Woman – Marvin Gaye**

"Jen, come on," Gibbs begged. Jenny kept her angered façade, but inside she was laughing. Was he really begging?

She shook her head. She crossed her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot.

"Jenny, I love you to death, but please don't make me do this!"

That made her arms drop to her sides and her take a step back as she processed his words.

He thought back to what he'd said and a smile slowly spread over his face.

She slowly shook her head, but he nodded.

She pointed to herself and raised her eyebrows.

He nodded again. "You."

* * *

**Temptation – Cote de Pablo**

"Hi," she said, looking the man over, subtly, yet flirtatiously.

"What can I get you?"

"Bourbon, neat." That provoked a raised eyebrow. The bartender heard it, and he signaled for two.

"Jenny Shepard."

"Jethro Gibbs. "

He'd always had a thing for redheads. And this one surely was a stunning one.

"Want to get out of here, Jethro?"

They'd ended up at his house. She fled sometime in the night and he thought he'd never see her again.

"Gibbs, meet your new partner, Jenny Shepard."

And they couldn't even look at each other.

* * *

**One Night In Bangkok – Benny Benassi**

"This is dangerous, so be careful," Decker warned over the mic.

"It's just a one night thing, how deep could I go?" Jenny said rhetorically.

"You'd be surprised, Shepard."

She walked into the ballroom alone, trying to spot their guy. She spotted someone, but it sure as hell wasn't their guy.

"Decker," she hissed. "Who knows that we're investigating this guy?"

"No one, why?"

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"He's on suspension!"

"No kidding," she deadpanned.

"Just... just make sure he doesn't see you."

"Too late," Jenny muttered.

The man in question was already approaching her.

"He's not here," Gibbs said.

"I still need to—." He didn't let her finish, instead grabbed hold of her waist with one hand, his other buried in her hair as he kissed her.

"Shepard! Shepard!" she heard, but decided to ignore Decker's voice and just get lost in Gibbs arms.

* * *

**Let's Bomb Saddam – Weird Al Yankovic**

"He's a fucking terrorist, Jen!"

"Hey! Watch your language!"

He looked down and she took it as an apology.

She was glad he did, he didn't get to see her smug grin.

"And just for your information. He's already been apprehended by FBI. Your buddy Fornell if I'm not mistaken."

His head snapped up.

"Go, do whatever it is that you do, to him, and meet me at my house at eight. Sharp. If you're not there, I'll start by myself," she said; she whispered the last part to him.

* * *

**Jai Ho – The Pussycat Dolls**

"You look like a hooker."

"It's a high-priced call girl."

His eyebrows hit his hairline.

"How much?"

"More than your monthly salary."

"Oh no," he mocked. "How will I have you then."

"Figure it out. But now I need to go meet my prospective client." She winked at him and walked away and when he saw the back of her dress-rather, the lack of it—he nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

**Meant To Live (remix) – Switchfoot**

"Is this really what you want?!"

"Yes, Jethro, it is!"

"Because once upon a time the Jenny I knew didn't!"

"Well, she isn't here anymore!" she yelled back and took a breath. Her sentence a big indicator of how far they'd driven apart over the years.

"Well that's too bad, cause I really liked her," Gibbs sneered.

"You're right. Too bad. Too bad you didn't do anything about that," she couldn't help but reply caustically.

"Too bad her mind was already made up about it."

"You could have stopped her." She hated the way they were talking. Like 'the other Jenny' was lost, or dead, or something of the like.

"How."

"You could have said you loved her."

"She was my life."

"Did she know that?" This was really hitting her hard. She couldn't even begin to think how he would feel.

"I always thought she did. And even if she didn't, I'll say it now. I've always loved her, I love her and will continue to love her 'til the end of forever."

* * *

**Canon in D Major – Pachelbel**

"Momma, momma!"

Jenny turned to her son, but cookie dough hit her face before she could say anything.

The boy held the spoon wide-eyed, and surprised. Jenny took the glob of cookie dough off her face, but didn't throw it away.

"Jasper?" And that broke the dam.

"Momma, Jaspe' sowwy! It was cool, and I throw—."

"Sweetie, it's okay," Jenny interrupted the boy's rant. He let out a breath. "But I think you need some too," Jenny said playfully as she took the glob of cookie dough and smeared it on his face.

He let out a squeal of delight before taking some more of the cookie dough and trying to get his mom with it.

Somehow or another, they had ended up on the floor, with Jasper in Jenny's lap eating some cookie dough. He picked up the spoon and put some dough onto it. He held the tip back and let it go, sending the dough flying through the room, and it ended with a splat on the swinging kitchen door.

The boy giggled, while Jenny laughed. She suddenly had an idea, and made to get up. She got some chalk and marked a circle on the door; she made her way back to her original position.

"Want to try and hit it?" Jasper nodded enthusiastically.

He missed the first few times, but then he hit it, and got real excited. He aimed his next shot and let go, except he didn't anticipate the door swinging open.

The cookie dough ended up right on one Leroy Jethro Gibbs' face.

"Uh oh." Jasper said, looking up at his mom, who couldn't contain laughter.

* * *

**1973 – James Blunt**

"Everybody, this is our new student, Jenny Shepard," the teacher announced in French. Jethro—who had been paying no attention—didn't even look up. "Jenny, you can go sit next to Jethro."

And as his head snapped up, he caught sight of her hair, which seemed ablaze as the sunlight filtered through the windows fell onto it.

She was wearing it in a ponytail, and his urge to touch it was very overwhelming.

She looked around puzzled, not knowing who 'Jethro' was. Her eyes fell on him and he motioned to the empty seat next to him. She smiled and transferred her books to her left arm. She sat down next to him and extended her hand. "Jenny Shepard."

"Jethro Gibbs." He shook it, and her firm grip sent a jolt through him.

"Where you from, Jenny?" he asked in French.

"Italy, but I've lived in the United States for a few years." He smiled at the mention of his country. "You?"

"United States."

"So you speak English then?" she asked, and he noticed her English was laced with a slight accent.

"Yup."

"Good, because my French is not so great."

Miraculously, he managed to pay attention to class, but she just couldn't keep her eyes off the blue-eyed guy sitting next to her.

* * *

**Kiss The Rain – Billie Myers**

They were undercover as a couple. Again.

This time, however, they had their own home, with minimal surveillance. It was pouring outside.

One whole side of the house was replaced with glass. She sat in the bedroom, the blackout curtains pulled to the side. She was sitting on the carpet, and she absentmindedly plucked at it. She had no idea what Jethro was doing.

Suddenly, strong arms pulled her back into his embrace. She was sitting between his legs, and she leaned back against his torso.

She watched the rain patter onto the glass and start its slow trek downward.

His arms circled her and held her close, as she leaned even more into him. He brushed her hair away from one shoulder and pressed a light kiss there.

"I love you, Jen." She craned her neck to look at him, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"I love you, too, Jethro."

* * *

**Converting Vegetarians – Infected Mushrooms**

"Jenny!" Kelly shrieked and almost ran to the hospital bed. Gibbs trailed behind her, watching as the girl and woman embraced. "I was so worried!"

"Oh, sweetie, you shouldn't have been," Jenny said, stroking the girl's auburn hair; hair so much like hers.

"But I was, I even ate meat!" Jenny's eyes went wide as she looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"Saw it with my own eyes," he confirmed.

"And?" Jenny asked Kelly.

"Not too bad." Jenny smiled and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. Kelly shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you." She tugged the girl onto the bed, who giggled when she tumbled onto it. She snuggled up to Jenny immediately. In almost an instant, the girl was sleeping.

Jenny motioned Gibbs over. "Why are you so far?"

He came closer and linked their fingers, as if reassuring himself that she was really there; alive. "I was worried, Jen," he said sincerely, and she didn't want it to be like this, not wanting the heaviness right now.

"Now I see where Kel gets it," she commented lightly, but he didn't smile. Her own faded moments later. "Jethro, I'm ok."

"Jen, you were unconscious for almost three days."

"So kiss me then." And at that he did smile.

He brushed his hand along her cheek, the softness reminding him of Kelly, who was almost a daughter to Jenny. He buried his hand in her hair and kissed her soundly, hearing her sigh in content.


End file.
